


Day 4: Coulrophobia

by orphan_account



Series: Feartober Prompts (Abandoned) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween Challenge, Horror, October Prompt Challenge, Phobias, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Coulrophobia is described as the fear of clownsTriggers: Body horror, heavy swearing, strong description of monster, & description of sleep paralysis
Series: Feartober Prompts (Abandoned) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947484





	Day 4: Coulrophobia

Mary felt totally helpless. She was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. She couldn’t move. It was sleep paralysis. A soft whimper escaped her chest as she heard something scratch against the floor. A deep growl rumbled in the still air. Mary felt hot tears start to stream down her cheeks as a weight settled on her legs. It slowly crawled up until she was face-to-face with a monster. The thing looked vaguely like a clown. Except its makeup was severely smeared. Its whole appearance was filthy, and it reeked of hot rubber. Its body was horribly disproportioned with extremely long limbs. Mary whimpered again as it placed a hand on her chest and pushed down. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Small pricks of pain came from what she assumed was its nails. Its mouth slowly stretched into an inhumanly wide smile. All yellow teeth and rotting gums. Mary coughed at the overwhelming smell. She still couldn’t move.

  


A black substance started to leak through the clenched teeth and its nose. Mary felt a scream rattle in her chest as she couldn’t open her mouth to let the sound out. The substance had dripped onto her forehead and she could feel it sliding down her face. The thing started to laugh. It moved one grotesquely long arm to grab her face with its twig-like fingers. Mary winced at the pain that blossomed on her face where the nails dug into her flesh. Its jaw slowly stretched open. Mary cried against the hand pressed onto her face. Hot tears flowed freely.

  


Her stomach twisted in disgusted as its jaw extended past what a normal jaw could. Mary squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel hot breath against her face as it got closer. Then it was gone. The weight, the smell, the pain, it was all gone. Mary slowly blinked her eyes open. She was staring up at a blank ceiling again. She tested out her body by trying to flex her feet. They moved. She could move. Mary flopped an arm over her eyes with a sigh. A cold sweat settled over trembling skin. She wasn’t getting back to sleep tonight. That monster haunted her at night the most often. She felt too sick to even risk seeing that thing again.

  


“God, you are such an asshole!” Mary scowled at her cackling friend John. He held a Halloween clown mask in his hand that he had just used to scare her. John wheezed out another laugh, “You’re such a baby, Mary.” John threw the mask away with a casual flick of his wrist as Mary stomped past him into his house. He followed her, “Remember when you used to love clowns? That seems so far away considering how you are now.” Mary huffed and put her computer bag down onto the living room couch. John leaned against the doorway, “Seriously Mary, what happened to make you so scared of clowns? I get that they can be creepy fucks, but you act as though they’re gonna kill you or something.” Mary angrily tapped away at her laptop, “I just really don’t like them. Their makeup freaks me out. It makes their faces look fucking bizarre. Forgive me for acting a little creeped out.” John watched her as his face softened, “You look fucking terrible. It looks like someone decked you a few times. Are you having episodes again?” Mary paused in her typing and gave a brief nod. John rubbed at his face, “Shit, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have scared you if I knew. I’ll go get you some hot chocolate.” Mary stared tiredly at his retreating back. She lowered her head as tears filled her eyes. Her voice had a warble to it, “Please, just let me sleep.” A quiet, cruel laugh was the only response she got.


End file.
